In some cases, it may be advantageous for various computing services to be provided by multiple different compute nodes within a distributed computing system. In some cases, each compute node within the distributed computing system may only have limited knowledge of information associated with services executing on other compute nodes within the distributed computing system. These and other limitations may present problems and result in various inefficiencies when compute nodes within the distributed system communicate and work with one another. For example, in some cases, a particular node may need to select another node in the system with which to establish communications and/or to which to offload work. With only limited information about the other nodes in the system, it may be difficult to make such decisions in an efficient and practical manner. Additionally, in some cases, an external compute node, such as a remote client, may wish to access one or more services provided by the distributed computing system. It may be difficult to manage such communications in a secure and efficient manner using only limited information about the compute nodes within the distributed computing system.